Biding Time
by soft lite
Summary: Most of the accounts ascribed her more valiance than she felt, and they put many more words – noble words – in her mouth than she remembered speaking.


Author's note: This story was inspired by noting that one anagram for Minerva McGonagall is moving mall carnage.  
  
Minerva McGonagall felt so angry she could spit. It was three weeks into the summer holidays, she had long since left her cane behind, and yet members of the Order were supporting Albus in his insistence that she not take on any missions that were too dangerous.  
  
True, she did relish taking her turn at guarding Harry, especially when he caught sight of a certain gray tabby on the street and smiled or winked. She felt happy to see him eager to come to tea with Mrs. Figg when he knew she would be there. And she even enjoyed it when he teased her by rubbing her under her chin or behind her ear.  
  
Her work as a liaison to the Ministry of Magic was also not unpleasant, and she recognized that there were few members of the Order who would be accepted by Cornelius as Albus's representative. There were things that only Albus could attend to, so, "holding the Minister's hand," as Severus called it, often got delegated to her.  
  
But most of her summer so far had been spent in house cleaning at Headquarters. After more than a year, they were still discovering new dangers lurking in the Black house, and they had yet to discover how to remove Mrs. Black's portrait and other things hung with Permanent Sticking Charms.  
  
Today, however, she had been sent shopping. "Shopping!" she muttered fiercely as she turned back into Diagon Alley for her last stop. "If I hear one more person say, 'Four Stunning Spells straight to the chest!' I'll use a hex they won't soon forget!" Her mission for the day was to buy supplies urgently needed at Headquarters and by other members of the Order. "Urgently!" she scoffed quietly in an exasperated tone as her last stop came into sight.  
  
Pausing to compose herself for what she was sure would either be the most or least pleasant stop of her trip, she couldn't help smiling at the sign over the door.  
  
As she stepped inside, a familiar voice called, "Wait! Stop!" She froze in place as two red-headed teenagers scurried forward and disarmed something. "Okay. Come in. Welcome."  
  
Minerva stepped closer to the boys with a small, reluctantly-fond smile. "Mr." She stopped and began again, "Fred," she addressed one and then turned to the other, "George."  
  
They boys were smiling, but there was a sadness in their eyes. Glancing at Fred, George reluctantly asked, "I suppose our mother sent you."  
  
Gazing intensely from one boy to the other, she confessed, "Molly did ask me to stop by." The disappointment was evident in their eyes. "However, I did not agree to come until she consented to allow me to bring you these."  
  
The boys looked puzzled, but each accepted a small book. "Hey!" Fred exclaimed. "Pocket books of our favorite Quidditch team!"  
  
Minerva smiled, enjoying the boys' pleasure in her gift and knowing how much more they would like them when the secret was revealed. "Why don't you turn to page six and we'll see if you each have the correct book?" She tried to suppress a smile and failed.  
  
"They do something?" George asked with excitement.  
  
"Naturally," she replied smugly. "I'm confident that the two of you can work most of it out for yourselves, but first we must make sure you have the right book. Wands out. Tap page six as you say, 'Transamination.'" When nothing happened after they followed her instructions, she counseled, "Swap books."  
  
When they tried again, each gasped as they saw familiar loopy writing saying, "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. This book is your communications device. For usage instructions, turn to page…" As one, the boys slammed their books shut and turned glowing eyes to Minerva who knew they were looking forward to figuring out how to use the books without reading the instructions.  
  
"We're in?" Fred asked.  
  
Nodding, Minerva confirmed, "Your mother has finally acknowledged that there is no reason you may not join, other than your parents' desire to protect you."  
  
"Cool," George responded with a grin.  
  
Fred asked, "So can you tell us now? Have there been attacks not reported in the paper?"  
  
"No." Minerva sighed, regretting the injuries and loss of life. "The Daily Prophet is reporting all of them. Not all the details, but enough. No attacks in the past four days."  
  
"Is there any pattern?" George asked.  
  
Minerva shook her head. "The goal appears to be terror."  
  
"And the other Death Eaters are still in Azkaban?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes. They haven't escaped yet. We don't know how long the additional protections will last, though."  
  
The twins stared at each other for a moment, and not for the first time, Minerva had the feeling they could communicate without words. They seemed to reach some kind of decision, and George moved to the back of the store as Fred explained, "We have a present for you, Professor."  
  
"Oh, no. Really," Minerva swiftly reacted. "You needn't give me anything." She was horrified by the thought of what they might offer her but trying not to let it show.  
  
"It's not exactly for you, Professor," George explained as he approached with a box. We've been making them for the Order."  
  
Minerva didn't get to see what they were or hear what they did, though, because at that moment there was a loud noise from the street. Looking out the window, they saw a green flash down the way, and people seemed to be screaming and running in all directions. "Stay here. Contact the Order and the Ministry at once. Watch and report. Do not go outside."  
  
Wand in hand, she strode calmly out of the shop and towards the source of the green light they had seen earlier. She was walking against the tide of terrified witches and wizards, unable to see the person causing their fears until at last the fleeing crowd thinned to nearly naught.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
At the moment, he was reveling in watching the wizard nearest him writhe in pain, but he appeared to be growing bored, and would no doubt soon be looking for someone else to torture or kill. As she walked, Minerva knew that he would try to kill her, and she knew that she might have to sacrifice herself to protect the other people still in Diagon Alley. Internally, she struggled with what kind of sacrifice would be worthwhile. Meanwhile, she continued her slow but steady strides towards him until his gaze was fixed on her.  
  
Voice dripping with scorn, he addressed her, "Ah, the dear teacher of so many of my followers. Imperio."  
  
"That won't work on me, Tom."  
  
"A teacher known for nothing other than giving too much homework and too many detentions. Expelliarmus."  
  
"Protego." Minerva maintained her composure and her wand.  
  
"And Dumbledore's number two. How did it feel to leave school and never be number one again?" With a flip of his wrist, a giant snake formed and moved to attack her.  
  
One wave of her wand transformed the snake into string that rolled itself up into a ball, and another swish batted the ball out of the way as it shrank to nothing.  
  
Seeing that he would be unsuccessful in provoking resentment in her, he tried a different form of provocation, "Now it is time for you to die."  
  
He didn't receive the pleasure of her fright either. Instead, Minerva continued to stand, wand in hand, waiting. On seeing him raise his wand, she made a quick decision about her priorities.  
  
As he called out, "Avada Kedavra," she cast a spell of her own.  
  
"Contra Valore."  
  
Everyone remaining in the crowd shrank back, sure they were going to witness the death of a well-respected woman, though not one known for dueling. But as Minerva's white light met Voldemort's green light, the two combined to create shiny green confetti that dropped into a pile between them.  
  
Everyone appeared amazed, but no one looked more surprised than Voldemort, and he threw a searing bolt of destruction across a nearby store just before Disapparating.  
  
Minerva turned immediately to the poor man she had noticed earlier. "Finite."  
  
By the time she had taken one deep breath, there were people from the Ministry pouring out of nearby shops, and the crowd that remained started closing in, curious. Raising her hands, she commanded, "Stop!" They all did, though many looked confused. "That substance," she pointed to the confetti, "may be dangerous." Recognizing a Ministry representative who had been a gifted student, she motioned him forward to take charge of that.  
  
She then went to the man whom Voldemort had attacked and waved over a Ministry official. "This man needs to go to St. Mungo's. And there may be others who do – I was in a shop when Voldemort began his attack." Turning to the man lying in the street, she asked, "Is there anything we can do now to make you more comfortable, Mr… I'm sorry, I don't know your name."  
  
"Nuwer. Elmer Nuwer. Thank you. I'll just wait."  
  
Nonetheless, Minerva knelt beside him holding his hand until he was taken to St. Mungo's. When she then turned her attention back to the rest of the street, she saw that nearly everyone present was being questioned by someone from the Ministry, and the moment she stood up, Cornelius started heading towards her.  
  
"Minerva! What on earth? From what I've heard, you should be at St. Mungo's, too."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Cornelius."  
  
"Just so they can look you over. I insist. In fact, I will accompany you."  
  
Minerva suspected he had other motives for wanting to accompany her, but she allowed herself to be taken to be looked over.  
  
Upon arrival at St. Mungo's, they went directly up to Spell Damage and were shown into a room. Minerva watched, amused, as Cornelius insisted that three of the best Healers be summoned immediately and then refused to leave. He raised enough of a fuss that his terms were agreed to. By the time the Healers arrived, curtains had been placed between Minerva and Cornelius, and Cornelius had one assistant at his side and another stationed outside the door to prevent anyone else from coming in.  
  
The first time, Minerva believed she was recounting her experience for the Healers, so they might know what to look for and what tests to perform. But when Cornelius began asking questions from the other side of the curtains, it became clear that her words were being recorded for the Ministry. The Healers did also ask some questions about her experience as they carried out tests, but it was Cornelius who insisted that she recount it over and over. She suspected that he hoped her story would change.  
  
Every time Minerva and the Healers believed that the exam was over, Cornelius reminded them that she had been directly in front of the killing curse and insisted on more complete tests. Almost two hours later, the Healers finally managed to persuade Cornelius that Minerva was perfectly well.  
  
"Well then, Minerva," Cornelius said. "Let's go to the Ministry."  
  
Knowing that she must now face the consequences of her actions, she followed. What she had not been prepared for was a full trial before the Wizengamot. Even standing around chatting, many of them her friends or former students, they were an intimidating sight. But as Albus spoke to Cornelius, she mused that it might be worth it just for the look on Cornelius's face when Albus announced that he would recuse himself and counsel Minerva.  
  
"That's absurd, Albus! The Wizengamot needs your leadership!"  
  
"And Madam Bones will have to handle leadership today, Cornelius. I cannot."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Cornelius insisted, "You have a duty, and if you intend not to fulfill it, then I'll know the reason why."  
  
"Give me a moment and then we'll speak in your office."  
  
"If that's really necessary, then very well."  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Albus spoke gently as he placed a hand on the small of her back. "Have you had the chance to read the witness statements?"  
  
Looking up into his clear blue eyes calmed her, and she pointed out, "I've spent the last two hours being examined by Healers while reciting my own witness statement."  
  
"Ah. Then why don't you put this time to good use?" Before she could answer, he had flicked his wand and created a desk and chair off to one side of the room. The desk was littered with scrolls of parchment. Either he saw disapproval in her eyes or realized the disorder would bother her, because he then conjured two trays for her to place the scrolls in as she finished with them.  
  
"Thank you," Minerva said as she went around the desk, seated herself and began reading. She found it fascinating, really. The attack had begun while she was with Fred and George, so this was the first she knew of how it started. As she read that Gertrude Grundy had been killed by Voldemort's first killing curse, she sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
The witness reports of her own involvement were bizarre. She hardly recognized herself in the descriptions of the confident witch who stood up to Voldemort. Most of the accounts ascribed her more valiance than she felt, and they put many more words – noble words – in her mouth than she remembered speaking.  
  
She had enough time to read and sort around fifty witness reports into three categories: in the basket on the right side of the desk she placed the patently absurd reports, between the two baskets she placed the reports that she believed were the most accurate, and in the left basket were the reports that contained particularly interesting or enlightening details or comments.  
  
By the time she finished reading, some of the Wizengamot had taken their seats, others were still wandering the floor, all were chatting cordially among themselves. So far, Minerva found this day surreal, at best. She believed that the present scene was entirely unnecessary, and that only Cornelius's resentment caused it to occur.  
  
After what seemed like far longer than should have been necessary, Cornelius and Albus returned and Cornelius spoke loudly, "Very well, now. Everyone to your seats. Dumbledore is going to defend today."  
  
Minerva looked up to see that Cornelius's shooing motions were directed towards the other members of the Wizengamot, and that Albus was offering her his hand. She took it and went to sit in the chair with chains. The desk chair followed them, and Albus sat in it next to her.  
  
Fudge spoke up, "Trial of the eleventh of July, into offenses committed under the Decree Restricting the Use of Unapproved Charms, Curses, Hexes, and Spells by Minerva Anne McGonagall, resident at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Albus stood and announced, "Minister, we waive further formalities."  
  
"Very well." Fudge motioned for Percy to append the usual formalities before continuing, "And we will use "spells" in its general sense so that we don't have to keep repeating, "charms, curses, hexes, and spells. You are Minerva Anne McGonagall of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You used the restricted spell Contra Valore this morning, did you not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Professor McGonagall, we have dozens of witnesses who are willing to testify that you did."  
  
"Minister, I did use the spell Contra Valore, but it has never been restricted; it simply has not yet been approved."  
  
Cornelius looked astonished. "It first came under review over fifty years ago! Surely you realized that the absence of sanction implied censure."  
  
"I did not interpret the law that way," Minerva began boldly. "And as I worked in the office that determined which spells to restrict, I am quite well acquainted with that particular law." Cornelius appeared speechless, and so Minerva continued, "Regardless of the restricted status of that spell, I was justified in using it because I feared for my life and knew of no approved spell that could protect me."  
  
"The witness statements don't indicate you appeared fearful."  
  
"With Voldemort standing in the middle of a busy street, I assure you I was afraid. I saw the green flash that killed Gertrude Grundy and I saw Elmer Nuwer writhing on the ground. Though many people fled, there were still dozens near enough for Voldemort to target. It was for him and them that I had to appear confident."  
  
"Well, I suppose we can't know how you were feeling inside." Cornelius appeared disappointed. "Ah, but in that case you needed to have a reasonable belief that the spell would be effective and harmless."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"Minister, when I worked here in the 1940s, we were trying very hard to complete the testing of new Shielding Spells. There were perhaps half a dozen that were effective against every spell approved to that date, and they were relatively safe.  
  
"Relatively?!"  
  
"This is why I made sure there was no one between Voldemort and me, and why I immediately warned everyone to stay away from the confetti – it retains a weakened power of whatever it blocks, and I didn't want to find out what a weak death looked like."  
  
One of the few witches in the room that Minerva didn't know offered, "It's in the Department of Mysteries now and has been tested on beetles and rats and things. It induces deep coma. None have been revived yet."  
  
Minerva closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"That was quite a risk, then!" Cornelius crowed.  
  
Quietly and with ice dripping from her words, Minerva confessed, "Yes, there was a risk, Minister. Believe me, I weighed the risks and considered the consequences. I was certain that had I done nothing, Voldemort would have tortured or killed more of those people. Walking into that situation was my attempt to distract him from them. If I could have told them to run away so that Voldemort and I could really duel without potentially injuring anyone else, I would have. As I couldn't, I determined that the risk of using the spell was worth it. And I am prepared to face whatever punishment this body deems appropriate."  
  
There was silence in the room as Minerva wondered whether it would be Azkaban, suspension from her job, having her wand revoked, or something else entirely. Apparently everyone else was too busy considering the consequences of her actions and of the actions she could have taken, because it was minutes before at last there was a call for a vote.  
  
When it came time to vote, however, Cornelius was faced with a new problem. "You can't ALL abstain! The case can't be decided by just two people voting!"  
  
The buzz among the Wizengamot quickly rose to a roar, and for a time Cornelius was unable to regain their attention. At last Madam Bones raised her hands and they fell into silence. Addressing Cornelius, she explained, "We are in agreement that Minerva was justified in using a restricted spell, and that she took as many precautions as she reasonably could, given the circumstances. However, we do not think that she should be let off with no consequences." Cornelius began to interrupt, but Madam Bones was having none of it. "We have a proposal: Professor McGonagall will receive a warning and will spend the remainder of her summer working for the Ministry."  
  
Cornelius practically cried, "She's broken the law and so you want her to work here?!"  
  
"She will work with lawmakers to close the loopholes in this particular decree. She will work with her former colleagues who are once again working hard to get Shielding Spells approved. And she will teach the Aurors, who are exempt under the decree, to use the half dozen such spells she already believes are effective and relatively safe."  
  
Cornelius opened and closed his mouth several times before sitting heavily in his chair. With a weak voice he asked, "All those in favor?" As every hand was raised, the issue was settled. He let out a disappointed sigh before turning to Minerva and threateningly pointing out, "Eight a.m. five days a week for the rest of the summer."  
  
Minerva smiled and nodded her understanding. She wouldn't be going on any exciting missions this summer, but at least it would be more interesting and perhaps challenging than house cleaning.  
  
Knowing that her parents would be worried, she stepped into one of the fireplaces in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic and went to her parents' house to reassure them that she was fine. They were both waiting near the fireplace, intensely reading the newspaper together.  
  
"Minerva!" her mother cried, standing to hug her. "We've been reading in the special edition about you. Are you well?"  
  
Minerva hugged and kissed both of her parents. "Yes. I had a very thorough examination at St. Mungo's and I came through the trial with only a warning and an assignment to work this summer at the Ministry."  
  
"Thank goodness!" her father exclaimed. "And did Albus come through his duel unscathed?"  
  
Minerva gasped, "What duel?!"  
  
"Sweetheart," her mother looked aghast. "No one told you?"  
  
Minerva shook her head and her father held up the front page of the Daily Prophet. "There were three simultaneous attacks. While you were dealing with Voldemort, Albus went to duel with Bellatrix until she escaped, and Remus went to duel with Peter and then captured him when he transformed into a rat. Word is they've got him caged up as a rat and plan to keep him that way until the trial."  
  
As her father talked, Minerva read the front page of the paper, wondering how Albus could have failed to mention his duel.  
  
Apparently she had become so distracted with reading the paper that she didn't hear what her parents said to her, because the next thing she knew, her mother had folded the paper and pressed it into her hands. "Minerva, take the paper and go see Albus."  
  
She kissed her parents one more time and used Floo to go to Grey Dale. Upon arrival, however, she found a note floating in midair:  
  
My dear,  
Come to HQ.  
Albus  
  
Sighing, she took yet another pinch of Floo powder and headed to the Black house. This hearth she stepped out of to a rising tide of thunderous applause. Stunned, she was pulled by Molly into a tight hug, and as the applause gave way to excited chatter, she was hugged and kissed by nearly everyone in the room.  
  
She hugged Remus particularly tightly. "Congratulations on getting that rat, Remus! I hope that you are well."  
  
Pulling back to grin at her, he replied, "Perfectly. And happy. And relieved."  
  
All of the Weasleys were there except Arthur. "Everyone at the Ministry is working late tonight," Ron explained. Most all members of the Order were there except those working for the Ministry, those on far-away assignments, Severus, and Pomona.  
  
Eventually she had been pulled around the room by hug after hug until finally she ended in Albus's arms. As he hugged her, she whispered, "Where is Pomona? And what did Cornelius say?"  
  
He replied, "She's with Harry in Privet Drive, and I think we need to tell everyone here about my conversation with Cornelius." As they parted, she nodded.  
  
Albus flicked his wand sending a loop of red sparks up to the ceiling and around the room like a lasso. Conversation quieted as everyone turned to look at the man who had his hand on her shoulder. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your continued tireless work. Today was another day of terrible losses. My heart grows heavy when I remember Gertrude Grundy Orithyia Deledda, Northam Nordica, Quinton Teniers, and Pauline Perrault, as I am sure do yours. My thoughts and best wishes are with Inanna Lavoisier, Sabina Scullin, Elmer Nuwer, Una Riggs, Grazia Gladwin, and Oleg Barye as they recover in St. Mungo's, as I am sure are yours.  
  
"Yet because of the observations and contacts of members of this Order, including our two newest members, Fred and George Weasley, the number of injuries and deaths is far smaller than it could have been. Those who have trained for years for this arrived in time to assist. All your work is appreciated, and it will be very much needed in the future. Starting with a potentially dangerous, high-security mission tonight, for which Moody needs at least a dozen volunteers who are quite as comfortable dueling as on brooms.  
  
"But before you stumble over one another trying to either get to or away from Alastor, I have an announcement. And this will not be made public for a couple more weeks. At the end of this month, Minerva and I will celebrate our thirty-ninth wedding anniversary."  
  
There was a pregnant pause during which Minerva imagined she could hear her heart and Albus's beating, then the sound of dozens of people gasping, joined by a few squeals, and a sudden rush of arms and lips and cheers to congratulate the couple. A number of times Minerva thought that she might be squeezed or smothered to death.  
  
Finally she felt Albus's hand on the small of her back – she wasn't sure how she knew it was his, but she did – and he spoke above the animated hum and laughter around them. "And now, at last, I get to hug and kiss my wife without worrying about who is looking. That is, my dear Professor McGonagall, if you have no objection."  
  
When she only smiled and put her arms around him, they kissed for the first time that evening, but not the last.  
  
As the celebration continued, Moody began gathering his group, and after about an hour, people who worked at the Ministry began arriving. One way or another, these new arrivals all soon found their way to Albus and Minerva who explained about their marriage.  
  
Arthur arrived to hugs from almost his whole family. "Fred and George, we're so proud of you!" he exclaimed.  
  
Agreeing, Molly kissed her twin sons again and then put her arms around her husband and kissed him passionately. "Sweetheart, there's such exciting news!"  
  
"Molly, I've read the paper and been at the Ministry helping out with this all day." But even as he said this, Minerva, who had been staring at him, caught his eye. She saw him register the more than usually intimate embrace that she shared with Albus. "What's this?"  
  
"Go talk with them, Arthur," Molly urged.  
  
As the two of them approached Albus and Minerva, she smiled and guessed, "You'll be wanting to know what it was you missed hearing about." He nodded, confused, and she continued, "Albus and I have been secretly married for almost thirty-nine years."  
  
With pleasure she was sure was evident, she watched his expression morph from confusion to joy. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed, leaving Molly's arms briefly to hug and kiss both of them.  
  
When Arthur returned to Molly's arms, Fred asked Minerva, "May we show you now?"  
  
Minerva was the only person aside from George who understood what he meant, and she was still uneasy about it, but also curious. "Very well, Fred."  
  
"Excellent!" George enthused, setting down the box.  
  
By this time most people in the room, having heard of Fred and George's gadgets, were looking on with curiosity. As George pulled out two from the box and handed them to Albus and Minerva, Fred explained, "We call them Meander Monocles. They take a bit of getting used to."  
  
George added, "So you may want to close the other eye."  
  
The monocle Minerva had been handed was the exact size and shape of a lens of her glasses, and she noticed that Albus's matched his, too. Holding it up to her left lens, she was surprised when it snapped on. "Now what?" she asked, right eye closed.  
  
"Try slowly looking around the room."  
  
As she did so, she exclaimed, "Why, I can see behind things!"  
  
The twins beamed and George explained, "They allow you to see around corners."  
  
"Excellent!" Albus seemed to be enjoying his a great deal.  
  
"Very nice, boys," Minerva reluctantly agreed as she pulled hers off to return it. Soon nearly everyone had tried the Meander Monocles, and many of the people in the house were exploring upstairs using them.  
  
Among the much smaller group still in the kitchen were Albus and Minerva who finally had a bit of time without interruption. After a lingering kiss, Minerva's head rested on his shoulder as they quietly talked about the other attacks and what Pomona and Severus were doing. Minerva was exhausted, and eventually their conversation ended. They were just standing silently holding each other when there was a burst of flame and Fawkes appeared with a very surprised looking Harry hanging on to his tail.  
  
Pulling away from each other, Minerva called, "Harry!" A second after he released Fawkes and dropped to the floor, he was enfolded in her arms and then sandwiched between Minerva and Molly.  
  
Meanwhile, Albus called Fawkes who landed on his shoulder. "Harry, what happened?"  
  
As Minerva and Molly released Harry, each keeping a hand on his shoulder and looking him over, Harry explained, "I'm not sure. A bunch of members of the Order arrived at the house. Professor Sprout had already helped me pack, so Professor Moody was just lecturing me about all the dangers and what to do under various circumstances. I guess I was getting pretty nervous, and then Fawkes burst in flying around and singing."  
  
"And you reached up and grabbed his tail?"  
  
"No. Professor Moody was still talking, and I was still nervous, so when Fawkes landed, I ran my hand all the way from his head down to his tail. I guess maybe my hand did kind of close around his tail – I didn't mean to – I was just worried about the trip and wished I were here already."  
  
Minerva smiled and reached to stroke Fawkes as Albus chuckled, "Well, I imagine they'll be here relatively soon with your things."  
  
No sooner had he said this than Tonks stepped out of the fireplace. "Wotcher, Harry. You look well. The others will be along soon. If we'd known you could do that, we wouldn't have been so worried."  
  
Harry explained, "I didn't know I could do that. I'm not even sure how I did."  
  
As Minerva and Albus settled into each others' arms again, she reassured Harry, "That's quite all right." Seeing he was puzzled about his teachers' embrace, she added, "Albus and I have been secretly married for many years."  
  
Harry's expression of astonishment grew to understanding and he remarked to Albus, "This is why you said socks!" 


End file.
